


In a League of Their Own

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Kikyou has seen all kinds of pairs in the police force over the years but, honestly? Shima and Ibuki are in a league of their own
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	In a League of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**IN A LEAGUE OF THEIR OWN**

* * *

Shima Kazumi and Ibuki Ai are a pair in a league of their own.

To be honest, when she assigned them together, Kikyou didn't expect anything out of it other than a simple desire that the two won't kill each other in the middle of a case. And while that thankfully _didn't_ happen, the bond they share is something borne out of countless clashes, screaming matches and hard punches that eventually tempered into hard earned trust that was carefully built over time until Shima and Ibuki grew so close together that they even formed a bond outside of work— which rarely _ever_ happens with Shima.

And then, things went out of control in a form of a young man with an Osaka accent.

Although she's only seen the initial affect the Kuzumi case had on Shima and Ibuki, it's not difficult to see how much of a turning point that case is for the two fools as things slowly begin to change.

It's subtle and barely noticeable at the beginning, but as Kikyou has stated time and again, she hadn't been a detective for this long or made captain because of a pretty face.

It's in the little things.

It's in the way Shima and Ibuki will sleep back to back so closely together as if they're sharing the same futon when they're on-call. The way they walk together, hands brushing, fingers catching before they tackle a case head on. The way Ibuki will literally _move_ people just so he can sit next to Shima as if that's where he rightfully belongs. The way Shima won't bend or even break the rules for anyone else except for Ibuki.

As seasons pass, the changes start to get more noticeable.

On occasions where Ibuki's exhausted from chasing after a criminal, Shima will place Ibuki's feet onto his lap to massage them while Ibuki will later return the favour by doing the same for Shima's back when he's wound up too tight. And then there are times when Ibuki will lean down to whisper something into Shima's ear just to make him laugh or blush or even both— an increasingly common sight ever since these two were assigned together. That alone has raised her suspicions long before anything else. Because she's known Shima for years; knows how rare he'd relax or laugh around others even before Kousaka's untimely death.

Because before he's her subordinate, Shima has always been her friend first and foremost so she knows how significant that change really is.

Nowadays, it's not unusual to find Shima coming to work wearing one of Ibuki's hoodies, or to see the silver watch that Shima steadfastly takes care of is now clasped securely on Ibuki's wrist. Or, if she really wants to point out the most significant change that's too obvious to be ignored then, it'll be when the two idiot partners fight. They've always been each other's opposite so if they lose their tempers, the usually calm Shima can be found screaming while the ever cheerful Ibuki will fall tersely quiet. However, it's how both of them will have red eyes and matching frowns which speaks more out of hurt than anger that _will_ always give way to tentative smiles, loose limbs and suspicious bite marks that gives them away.

In those time, she and her other two subordinates will politely keep those observations to themselves. Although, it always tend to leave Kokonoe flustered or have Jimba giving the two fools a thumbs up followed by a typical nudge and wink.

To hide the faint tug on her lips, Kikyou merely gives the pair a stern glare that never fails to leave them scrambling.

What makes the partnership between Shima and Ibuki the most unique she's seen in ages is how fiercely protective they are of each other. While it's not uncommon to be protective over one's partner, both Shima and Ibuki have a certain intensity that's honestly terrifying when provoked. It doesn't matter if it's a criminal, a civilian, a colleague or even a _superior,_ because the moment either Shima or Ibuki senses a threat upon the other's person?

All bets are off.

Chilling glares, vicious snarls, protective stances— any semblance of reason will take a back seat.

Now, usually this is a cause for concern especially in their line of work because they can't afford to be swayed by their personal feelings and be compromised. However, what assuages her worries though is the fact that Shima and Ibuki are each other's anchor just as much as they're each other's trigger. If one of them is about to slip and fall, the other will pull them right back.

Changes keep piling up until it's pretty much a state of fact within the Force that Shima and Ibuki are inseparable. 

Superiors have come to understand that it's better not to reassign them with anyone else. Colleagues outside of MIU learn not to badmouth either of them within earshot lest they want to be the target of Shima's cold vivisection or Ibuki's beastly temper. Criminals especially have grown to fear the duo's reputation to a point where they've even surrendered themselves on occasion once either of them are spotted.

Eventually, the biggest change comes in a formal letter and family registry presented to her to state the change of relationship between one Shima Kazumi and Ibuki Ai as a married pair.

To her credit, Kikyou doesn't even bat an eye when she stamps her approval and slides the papers back to her two fools.

"Aw c'mon, Captain!" Ibuki whines in typical fashion with a pout, arms crossed against his chest. "Can't you act the _least_ bit surprised?"

Brow raised, she shares an amused glance with Shima and leans back against her seat. "Why should I? You two are pretty much an open secret within the Force."

"I thought we were being sneaky!" Ibuki groans out, throwing his hands up in exasperation before plopping down onto the couch across from her. "I always had to do my best not to go ufufu around Kazu-chan when we're on duty, y'know!"

Kikyou blinks at that. "Ufufu...?"

"Yes!" Ibuki groans into his hands. "Do you have any idea how _difficult_ that is!?"

Shima slides the papers back into his bag before tucking himself beside his wild-child of a husband with a sigh. "Ignore him, please. He's just being dramatic."

"I would never!" Ibuki mock gasps, clutching his heart.

Shima gives a fond roll of his eyes. "My point exactly, Ai."

"Now then," she interjects before the two can start their usual playful bickering. "When's the wedding?"

Identical blank stares greet her as the pair tilt their heads in question.

"...Wedding?"

Kikyou heaves a long sigh.

Of course...why isn't she surprised by this? Shima and Ibuki are in a league of their own after all and this is no different.

"Never mind. Team meeting in five."

The things she does for her two fools.


End file.
